1. Field of Invention
The subject application relates to a wireless charging receiving device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless charging technology utilizes electromagnetic principles to achieve a charging effect. An electronic device may be charged without using a wire so that convenience is improved. Thus, wireless charging technology has become a major area of development in the industry.
However, in order to enhance the aesthetics of an electronic device, a metal housing may be used. For an electronic device with a metal housing, especially a portable electronic device, ten it is wirelessly charged, the metal housing may shield the electromagnetic waves. Even if an aperture is disposed in the metal housing so that electromagnetic waves may pass through the metal housing, inductive current is still generated in the metal housing by the electromagnetic waves. The magnetic field induced by the inductive current typically reduces charging efficiency.